


The Magnificent Ad

by tpena19



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpena19/pseuds/tpena19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short haiku poem written for a livejournal challenge community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magnificent Ad

### Seven Men Wanted,  
Can you ride, shoot, fly, and swim?  
See Mary Travis.


End file.
